My Life As A God
by FLAMELASHER
Summary: What if Percy became a god? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"A god?" I asked.

"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes, with the agreement of the council, I can make you immortal." Zeus replied.

"I like this idea. I can smash him to a pulp for enternity." said Ares wickedly.

Imortality. Do I take it or leave it?

"Ok, on one condition. Annabeth, Nico and Grover are made immortal too." i answered carefully.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK..." roared Zeus.

"Wait! It sounds like a good idea. After all, they helped." said Posiedon calmly.

"True." said Athena.

"Are we all in favour?" Zeus asked.

"Yes." said the Olympians.

"Then I shall grant the wish." said Zeus and raised his Master Bolt.

He chanted an Incantation and brilliant white light tore through the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a bed an emperor would envy. It had gold edges and a soft, comfy blue matress. I felt strong, really strong. I got up, to find I was wearing jeans and a wave pattern t-shirt.

"The zombie awakes!" joked someone at the end of my bed. Annabeth.

She was taller, wearing jeans and a statue of liberty t-shirt. Behind her was Grover, wearing a BE GREEN: RECYCLE HOMEWORK t-shirt.

"So I'm the god of zombies?" I asked.

Grover cracked up laughing.

"No, Seaweed Brain." said Annabeth, smiling.

"So what am I god of?" I asked.

"None of us know what we're god of yet." answered Annabeth.

"That's about to change," said Hermes, who just walked in: "Come on."

He led us to the throne room.

"Now we shall decide what these heroes are god of!" said Zeus: "Nico Di Angelo."

Nico, who I hadn't noticed, walked forward.

"We struggled to decide, so we will give you options." said Hades from his seat.

"You could be the god of either Shadow or Skeletons." said Zeus.

"Skeletons." said Nico, then a flurry of bones whirled around him, and he returned to his spot.

"Grover Underwoood." said Zeus.

She walked forward.

"God of Nature." said Dionysus.

A group of fresh leaves whirled around him, and he returned to his place.

"Annabeth Chase." said Zeus.

She walked forward.

"Godess of Architecture." said Athena.

Bricks whirled around her, and she returned to her place.

"Percy Jackson." said Zeus.

I walked forward, nervously and exitedly.

"We have some choices for you." said my dad, Posiedon.

"God of either: Lakes or Rivers." said Zeus.

I made a quick descision.

"Rivers." I said.

A jet of water wrapped around me, and I felt myself grow powerful. I could sense every river, every boat and fish in the river, every bridge and much more. I returned to my place.

LATER ON

I sensed someone chuck some garbage towards a river, but knocked it away with a jet of water. I wanted to keep my lands healthy.

"Hi Percy." said Nico from behind me.

"Hi SKull Head." I responded.

"Watch what I can do." said Nico.

A load of bones flew from the ground, making a chariot pulled by Skeleton Horses.

"What can you do?" he asked.

"This." I said, and teleported us to the top of the Empire State Building.

Then, I waved my hand, causing the Hudson river to arch over the city and then back.

"Wow." said Nico: "But not as good as this..."

He pointed his sword down at the ground a a ladder of bones flew up to Olympus. I blasted him with a jet of water.

"A mortal could use that!" I said.

"Good point." he said, then the ladder turned into a swarm of stymphilian bird skeletons, who flew over to Nico.

"Watch this." I said, then teleported us to a mountain river.

I waved my hand, and multiple water people stepped out from the river.

"Want a fight?" asked Nico.

"Sure." I said, sending the water people back into the river.

We leapt to opposite sides of the river. Nico made a bone bridge, but I blasted it with a wave, sending it flying away. Nico sent a bone boulder flying at me, but I zapped it with godly energy.

"Not bad." said Nico.

Then he teleported across the River. I leapt into it. He summoned Skeleton Archers, who fired, only to have their arrows knocked away by Riptide. I made the River drag them in. Nico blasted at me with a volley of bone boulders, but I cocooned myself in water. The volley stopped, and I dropped the cocoon. Then I drew power from the river and attacked, dousing Nico with water, then kicking him a cutting his head with Riptide, only to be launched inot the air by a bone Tower, complete with Skeleton Archers. I drooped onto it and cut one archer in half. I blasted the other with godly energy.

"I eat Skeletons for breakfast." I said, unleashing a swarm of water people armed with swords on Nico.

He sent forward an army of Skeleton Romans to fight them. The skeletons were about to win when I destroyed them with a minor earthquake. Being a god of Rivers doesn't remove my dad's powers from me. Nico drew his sword and entered his true godly from. I did the same, and we charged each other. We hacked, lunged, ducked, dodged, countered, parried, blasted a kicked away, but neither of us got anywhere until a water person whacked Nico into the back of the head. I put Riptide between his shoulder blades, but a bone knocked it away, and Nico stabbed me hard.

I dropped to the floor, bleeding Ichor. Nico raised his sword, but a tree sprung up and sent him flying into the river. Grover walked over, holding a wooden basket full of freshwater.

"Thanks G-Man." I said, pouring the water over my head.

Then Melinoe, god of ghosts, and Nico charged us.

"2 on 2!" I shouted and hacked at Melinoe, whilst tree roots trapped Nico: "And you still can't win."

I kicked Melinoe, then plunged Riptide into her shoulder. She vanished, and I left my true godly form. Grover set Nico free.

"You and Grover win." sighed Nico.

I batted away a coke can with water that someone threw towards a river in Spain.

"You and Melinoe lose." I said, smiling.

"Incorrect." said Nico, and me and grover were trapped inside a bone prison.

We fired godly energy, but Nico boosted the Bones, and we remained trapped, until we saw Annabeth approach and stab the bones. She must have hit a weak spot, because it crumbled a we were freed.

"Thanks." said Grover, while I digged myself out of the rubble.

"No problem, Goat Boy." said Annabeth.

"Thank you." I said, finally out from under the rubble.

"Be more careful next time, Seaweed Brain." she said with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't ask Skull Head to lock me up. How did you know the weak spot?" I said.

"It's a building, so I know. Part of being Godess of Architecture." she replied proudly.

"What over powers do you have?" I asked.

She then created a building out of the grass on the ground.

"I can build anything from anything."

"Anything else?" I asked.

She waved her hand, opening the grass buildings doors and windows.

"I can control buildings." she said.

"Then why not just open the prison door?" I asked furiously.

"I was just having some fun." she said sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

My house was awesome! It had huge marble walls, with gold windows and doors. Inside, there was a sofa, Tv, bathroom, kitchen, toilet, XBox 360, plasma TV and a bedroom. I checked the fridge. Empty, apart from a small note. I picked it up and read it, which took a while, as I was dyslexic. It said: Pizza - 00001, Indian - 0002, Chineese - 0003 and Burger God - 0004. I guessed they were phone numbers, then I saw a phone on the table, and put it 0004.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, how can we help you?" said a female on the other end.

"Can I have a burger?" I asked.

"Ok." he said, then shouted: "Lord Nico, we got an order for a burger from Lord Perseus."

Someone knocked on my door. I opened it and saw Nico. He handed me a burger, then said: "How did you escape"

"Annabeth rescued us." I said, then noticed a river in the Olympus Gardens and smiled wickedly.

I kicked Nico for one hundred and sixty two meters into the River, gave him an air bubble, then forced the river to keep him down. I had already got my revenge, or so I thought. I had forgot to remove shadows from the river, and Nico appeared behind me in the stair's shadow, kicking me in the back, causing me to fall over and drop the burger. I cursed and spun round with a huge slash, but Nico was holding a shield made of bones. He lunged with his sword and I rolled back towards the River. Nico raised his hand, but his bone wall appeared too late, and I landed in the river. I sent it all at Nico, who was knocked halfway over Olympus. I put the River back and went inside to eat my Burger. It was delicious. Then there was a ringing in my brain. Chemicals were leaking into a river. I focused really hard and a huge air bubble kept the chemicals out. I wondered what the mortals saw in the mist. I was so focused I didn't notice I was trapped in a bone prison being dragged towards the throne room until a trout spoke in my head.

"Lord!" it said.

Then I blasted near me with river water, getting an "OUCH!" from Nico. I kicked out of the Prison.

"Can we please stop this war?" I asked, very annoyed.

"Ok, but first..." said Nico, then dropped a bone boulder on my head.

I stood up and threw Riptide into his stomach. He fell into a shadow and vanished. I got the feeling this war wasn't over. I walked over to the Olympus prak, then headed for my statue. It was labelled: "Seaweed Brain". Damn you Annabeth. I heard female laughter from behind me. I span round to see Annabeth laughing like mad.

"Like it, Lord Seaweed Brain?" she asked inbetween bursts of laughter.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked angrily.

"Can't you tell?" she asked, then vanished into golden dust, which was blown away by the wind.

LATER ON

Suddenly, Ares appeared out of nowhere and attacked me with a huge, wicked sword and some pet pigs. I ducked and drew Riptide, backflipping away from another blow. I kept moving back until we reached the river. Then I summoned hundreds of water people, who charged Ares ang the pigs. He hacked all the water people down, but it allowed me to get behind him and kill his piggies. I stabbed him in the back, then kicked him into the river. He burst out, but watery hands stretched out and pulled him back. He roared and entered his true godly from, blasting away the watery hands with pure godly energy. I did the same and charged him. I lunged and he rolled out of the way. I ducked a sword and stabbed at his wrist. He sidestepped and hacked at my neck. I blocked and did a fierce overhead hack. He parried and lunged. I deflected and kicked. He sidestepped and hacked. I blocked and swung. Soon, we were caught in a flurry of lightning-fast movement, and being in the sky for most of the day, with an angry Zeus, I knew how fast that was. As we fought, a huge crowd gathered to watch. We fought and fought. Eventually, a tidal wave smashed into Ares and I held my sword to his neck.

"Percy 2 Ares 0." said Poseidon, who was in the crowd.

I walked away, but Ares cheated and attacked me from behind. Cheat. I fell to the floor, which was splattered with golden ichor.

"Cheat!" said Grover, who was also in the crowd, and a tree sent Ares flying with a whack of it's branch.

I saw Apollo run over to me, then I blacked out. When I woke up Apollo was standing over me, casting spells on me, healing my shattered spine, ripped muscles and cuts.

LATER ON

I was sitting in the Olympus gardens, using my powers on the river. I made it form a throne, then froze the throne and pulled it from the river. I sat down in it and used more powers. I made a swarm of water people, and asked them to carry me to my house. They obeyed and I sat there as they carried me and my throne down the road. I walked inside then towards my emperor-of-the-universe size bed, whilst overflowing a river in Spain because the spanish people in the area were praying to some 'Jebus' guy. Stupid 'cristiam' religion, load of lies. How could one god manage everything? Hades if I know. I slowly drifted into a very deep, very peaceful sleep for the first time in four years.


End file.
